Resurrection
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Love resurrected after 10 years of seperation. Yaoi. RoxasXSora. Rated M for laugage.


Another SoraXRoxas story! Yay! But this time… they're not related! Enjoy!! (P.S… please don't make fun of my high school/town names… I couldn't think of anything!!!)

* * *

**Title: **Resurrection

**Rated: **M for language not anything else you may be thinking! Though there is mention of things of that sort…

**Pairings: **Mainly RoxasXSora… mention of past AxelXRoxas… and there's ZexionXDemyx.

**Warnings: **None really… I mean…. It IS Yaoi/Shonen-Ai… So it's Boy/Boy… If you don't like that then don't read it. Don't make the same mistake my friend James did… He doesn't like the idea of Sora and Roxas together because he thought of them as a few of the only "respectable" Asians. (James is odd) But he read my story anyway and I've scarred him for life! So… Yea… Don't read if you don't like.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…." means regular talking

_Dun Blah_ means thoughts

_**Dun Blah**_ means second thought… you'll understand once you start reading it.

* * *

Two small 6 year old boys sit upon the soft sand watching the sun as it sets. The brown haired boy has finally stopped crying. The blonde one has an arm around his best friend in comfort.

"Are you better now?" The blonde asks.

"I think so…" The brunette sniffs. "But it's still not fair…"

"I know…" He hugs his friends closer. "But my mommy and daddy are getting… a… Deadhorse."

"Deadhorse?" He raises his blue eyes to meet his best friends pale blue ones.

"Something like that… But I'm moving away with Daddy…"

"Roxas?" He leans his head against his friends shoulder.

"Yea Sora?" He rests his head atop of his friends.

"I'm going to miss you."

Roxas can feel the tears threatening to fall but he promised himself that HE would be the strong one. "I'll miss you too… But… I'll come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

I groan as my mom pushes me out the front door. "You're going to be late! You can't be late on your first day!"

"Ok. Ok." I shrug her hands off of me.

"Good luck!"

"Yea…" I sling my bag over my shoulder and begin my 15 minute walk to my new school, Destiny High. _This suck… I was fin at Twilight High. But nooooo. Mom thought it was a "bad influence" on me and forced me to move here. Not that I'm complaining. Destiny is a nice town compared to Twilight. And… I guess she is right about Twilight being a bad influence. _I look down at myself. All black. Even eyeliner. _Axel got me into this "black leather" thing. Axel… He's one I'll miss… Damn this sucks!_

The school comes into view and I take note of how huge it is. People stare at me as I head up the steps of the school. _Great… A school full of preps. Can't expect more from this town. It's pretty rich and stuck up._

_**You're from here you know.**_

_Shut up._

_**I'm just saying…**_

_I thought you disappeared…_

_**I came back!**_

_Great…_

I find my way to the office and walk up to the lady dressed in pink at the front desk. She notices me and smiles.

"Hi! Are you the new boy?" I nod. "Oh!" She jumps up and goes over to a cabinet. "It's Roxas, right? Roxas Sakita?" I make a noise of agreement. She pulls out a folder and comes back over to her seat. "I have your schedule and a map." She hands then to me and I take them, looking them over. "I do hope you like it here." She smiles.

I force a small smile to be nice. "Thanks." I turn to leave.

"Ah! Wait." I look at her over my shoulder. She smiles at the boy who just walked thru the door. He has silver hair to his shoulders and aqua eyes. "Roxas, this it Riku. He'll show you to your homeroom."

I nod at her and walk over to Riku. "Roxas, hm? I'm Riku." I only nod at him. He stares at me for a moment before turning around and heading down the hallway. I follow behind him. "So, Can I see your schedule?" I hand him the small paper. He looks it over. "We have a few classes together… But you have more with my friend. He'll help you." He hands it back to me. "You transferred her in the middle of the year. We rarely get new students so expect a lot of attention." _Great… Not exactly what I wanted. _He goes into a room which I'm guessing is our homeroom so I follow.

"RIKU!" He's suddenly attacked by a small brown haired boy. "You abandoned me with THEM!" He cries, pointing at a group of giggling girls.

"Calm down." Riku pats the boys head. "I'm back now."

The brunette smiles brightly. _**He's cuuuute! **_"Ok!" _Don't start._ He then notices me behind Riku. He stares at me and blinks. "Who's he?"

"Oh!" Riku turns around and smiles at me. "This is Roxas." The brunette's eyes widen slightly. "He's new. Roxas, this is Sora. He has most of the same classes as you." I nod my head at the boy in a sign of acknowledgement. _Kid looks familiar… But I've got nothing. _

_**Idiot…**_

* * *

After homeroom, Sora lead me to out first class; English. Easy enough. Then History, Algebra II, and Biology. All of which I sat next/near Sora and/or Riku. Most of my classes so far are small. The junior class at this school is small. Actually, every class is. It's a big school but has very little students compared to Twilight.

Now, its lunch time and I'm stuck with Sora, Riku, and their friends. They're not that bad but still not my kind of people. I'm sitting next to Sora who's next to Riku. I've noticed something about Sora. He's pretty awkward around me. And me alone. _**Hm… I wonder why!**_

_Go away._

I've chosen to ignore Sora's actions of that manner.

"Roxas?!" Sora waves his hand in front of my face. I snap back to reality and look at him from the corner of my eyes, my head resting on my hand. "Um…" He leans back slightly and blushes. "You're next class is Art, right?" I nod. "I… Um… Don't have that class. It's the only one you have without us. But um… I can show you to the room."

"Thanks."

He nods, still blushing. "No prob."

"Sora?" He looks up at his pink haired friend, Kairi I think it was. "You sure do blush a lot when you're talking to Roxas." She smiles with a hidden smirk in there.

Sora's eyes widen and he blushes more. "I… Um…" I turn my head to look at him but he lowers his head, his face hidden by his spiky brown hair.

"Aww Sora!" Riku throws his arm around Sora's shoulders. "It's about time you take interest in someone!"

Sora snaps his head up. "What's that supposed to mean?!" _I think his whole face is red. Including those cute little ears………… I did NOT just think that._

_**Oh you sure did!**_

"Oh come ON Sora!" Kairi says, grinning. "We all know you're gay."

He jumps up just as the bell rings. He grabs his bag and glares at Kairi and Riku. "Coming, Roxas?" He turns and starts walking away. I rise and follow after him. _That was interesting… Gay, huh? He's a different kind of gay then I'm use to. He's the "hidden" type. Unlike Axel and the others._

Sora refuses to look at me at all as we head to the art room. I begin to notice we're on the other side of school. "This is the Arts' Department. It's pretty big but few students actually take these classes." I nod in understanding even though he can't see me. We arrive at a huge door. "This is the art room."

"Thanks."

He finally meets my eyes. "About what Kairi and Riku said-"

"It's cool." He stares at me, confused. "If you're gay that's fine. All my friends back home are."

"Including you?"

I shrug. "They had some influence on me."

He nods, blushing slightly. "That's the most you've said all day."

"I tend to keep to myself."

"You… Remind me of someone."

"Who?"

He smiles. "Just an old friend." _**Baka…**_

"Soooooora!" Someone jumps on his back, wrapping their arms around his neck. Sora freezes completely. "You're alive. I haven't seen you in forever!"

I stare at the boy with blueish-silverish hair that covers one eye. He's a little taller then Sora so I'd say he's about my height. "Zexion!" Sora struggles out of his grasp. He steps away from the boy and glares at him. "Don't do that!"

Zexion grins and places his hands on his hips. "Aw! You didn't miss me?"

"Zex-"

"Hello, Hello." He says, noticing me. "Who's this?"

Sora looks over his shoulder, remembering my presence. "Oh! He's Roxas. He's new."

Zexion walks past Sora to me. He stops in front of me and searches my eyes. "Now don't _you_ look familiar?"

"I could say the same." I say, his closeness not affecting me.

He looks me up and down. "Roxas, Hm?"

"Yea."

He begins to circle me, looking me up and down. "Nice ass."

"Zexion!" Sora exclaims.

He looks up at the blushing brunette. "What? You can't tell me you haven't already noticed."

Sora blushes even more. "B-Be nice!"

"I am. I haven't jumped him yet, have I?" He begins circling me again. _Ok… I'm slightly uncomfortable. _"Where'd you move from?"

"Twilight."

He suddenly stops moving. "High?"

"Yea."

He comes in front of me and narrows his eyes in thought. "Axel?"

A surge of realization runs thru me. "Demyx?"

His eyes widen slightly. "Dude! You're that blonde kid that was hanging on Axel at Ansem's party!"

"And you're that kid that was all over Demyx."

"You… Two know each other?" Sora asks softly, stepping up next to us.

"Kinda."

"We've hung out." Zexion smiles. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"My mom thought Twilight was a 'bad influence'."

He nods, knowingly. "Same reason I'm stuck here."

"I'm glad there's someone here like me." I sigh in relief.

Zexion grins. "I know what you mean. Art?"

"Yup."

"Let's go then." He turns and goes thru the huge doors.

"Yea." I remember Sora and look at him. "Thanks."

He nods. "Yea. Later." He turns and walks in the direction we came. _What's with him? __**Baka…**_ I push that away and follow after Zexion.

I gasp as I enter the art room. It's huge! It's actually two stories. (Think of the library from The Breakfast Club only… like a loft kinda thing.) _Wow… My sanctuary! _

"Rox! Over here!" Zexion waves at me from across the room. _Rox? Nicknames already? _I walk over to him and notice the tall ma standing next to him. He has long black hair and, oddly enough, red eyes. "This is our art teacher, Mr. Valentine."

The man smiles slightly at me. "Roxas Sakita. Very nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Valentine."

"Mr. Valentine!" A girl calls. "We need help."

"Coming." He nods to me and Zexion before walking away. _He's intimidating._

"So, Rox." Zexion throws his arm around my shoulders. "We don't really have a schedule in this class. We do one project per quarter which counts for that quarter grade."

"I see."

"So, what are you best at?" He leads me over to a marble desk.

"Sketching, Drawing, Painting, and Photography too."

"Ah! Photography's my specialty!" He lets go of me and sits down at the desk. "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sora was kind of distant to me the rest of the day. I'm not exactly sure why thought. We only had one more class after Art. Graphic Design. We were separated though. I had to sit between two giggling girls. They attempted to flirt with me but one word stopped them. Gay.

I'm now on my walk home. It's a quiet afternoon, very nice and calm. _My first day… Not too bad. Thank God for Zexion. Finally, someone like me. He knows Axel and them so I have __someone__ to talk to._

_**And Sora?**_

I sigh at the sound of this voice. _What do you want?_

_**You're being an idiot.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Sora.**_

_What about him?_

_**The name doesn't ring a bell?**_

_It's familiar but no._

_**-Sigh- I'll show you something when we get home.**_

I roll my eyes at the voice but submit. When I arrive home, I find my mother not there. _Good. Now I don't have to deal with all the "first day" questions. _I go upstairs and head to my room.

I smile at the familiar room. It's my childhood room that hasn't changed since I left. I'm still considering whether or not to change it. I happen to like the yellows and blues.

_**The toy box.**_

I drop my bag against my desk and walk over to the toy box under the window. I get on my knees and open it. _What am I looking for?_

_**Photo album.**_

I begin to search the box. _There's two. Which?_

_**Doesn't matter.**_

I grab one and pull it from the box. I sit down and open it. _Well?_

_**Just flip through.**_

I do as told and flip through. I recognize some of the pictures from my childhood.

_**Stop. There.**_

I find the picture he's referring to. Two young boys are standing next to each other. Each have an arm around the other. Both have huge grins plastered on their faces. The blonde one is taller then the brunette. _Me and… The Brunette… He's…_

_**Sora. **_He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was. _**How could you forget him?**_

_I…_ I stare at the boy in the picture. _I didn't forget. I just didn't recognize him._

_**How could you not recognize those brilliantly blue eyes?**_

_Fuck off. _I slam the album closed and throw it back into the box. _I can't believe I didn't realize it._

_**Me too. But it's obvious he recognized you. Which baffles me.**_

_And why's that?_

_**Well look at you! You've changed much more then he has!**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**You truly are an idiot.**_

I get up and go over to my bag. _Now I feel like an ass. Now wonder he stopped talking to me._

_**He's probably hurt.**_

I pick up my bag and place it on my desk. _I'll fix this tomorrow, ok?_

_**You better!**_

* * *

I didn't get the chance to fix it. Sora wasn't in school the next day. I talked to Riku and learned that Sora's sick. The voice in my head has convinced me to go see Sora.

So here I stand. In front of Sora's door, too nervous to knock. _It's the same house that I remember. I really am an idiot._

_**Just knock already!!!**_

_Alright!_ I take a deep breath and knock on the wooden door. After a few seconds the door opens to reveal a tall brunette lady with blue eyes. _Sora's mom… She hasn't changed much._

"Hello." She smiles.

"Uh, Hi. Is Sora home?"

He smiles grows. "He sure is. Come in." She moves so I can enter and closes the door behind me. "I'll get him." She walks over to the stairs and yells. "Sora! You have company!"

"Coming!"

She comes back over to me and smiles. "Are you a new friend?"

"Kinda. I just moved back here."

"Back?" She stares at me for a moment before she gasps. "Roxas!" I'm suddenly glomped. "Oh my goodness!" She huggles me against her chest.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Hikari." I pat her back in a small attempt at a hug.

She pulls back and holds my head in her hands. "You've grown so much! I almost didn't recognize you! You've changed at bit." I nod my head and force a smile. "Does Sora know you're back?" She asks, letting go of me.

"Yes."

She pouts. "Well, he never mentioned it!"

"Mom, what's up?"

She spins around and marches over to her son. "Sora! Why did you not tell me Roxas was back?"

He stares at her, flabbergasted. "I-Uh-What?"

She turns and points at me. "Explain!"

He notices me with wide eyes. "Uh… I… It slipped my mind." He smiles at her innocently while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." She hops back over to me. "Well, it's great to have you back!" She hugs me tightly again. "Now Sora won't be so depressed!"

"Mom!" He blushes.

She grins and let's me go. "Well, it's true. Now you boys have fun!" She winks at me and skips off to another room.

_Was she always like that?_

_**I do believe so.**_

"Are you coming?" Sora asks, already halfway up the stairs.

"Uh Yea." I hurry to follow him. I follow him up to his room and nostalgia hits me hard. His room hasn't changed much. It's nice when you think about it.

"So, what brings you here?" Sora asks, taking a seat on his bed.

"You weren't in school today."

"I wasn't feeling well." He motions for me to sit in the chair at his desk.

I nod and do so. "Oh. Well… Um… I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not being as happy as you might have expected." He opens his mouth but snaps it shut. "It's been a while and… I didn't forget you. I just… Didn't recognize you."

"I didn't recognize you at first either…" He mumbles, eyes locked on the floor. "But I knew those eyes and you name gave it away."

I shrug. "I'm slow, ok?" He nods and keeps his eyes on the floor. _What more does he want from me?_

_**Hug him.**_

_What?!_

_**Jus do it!**_

_Fine!_

I get up and sit down next to him. He looks up when I do so and stares at me with slightly wide eyes. "I am really sorry, Sora." I gently, and slowly, wrap an arm around his shoulders. "I am really happy to see you. It's been 10 years and… I've missed you."

A small blush comes to his cheeks. "I… I've missed you too." He wraps both arms around my mid section and hugs me tightly.

I smile down at him and wrap my other arm around him. _I missed this too._ I nuzzle my face into his mass of soft spiky brown hair.

* * *

I smile at Sora as he waves me over to his friend. "Roxas!" He tackles me into a hug. "You came!"

"Of course." I give him a one armed hug.

He grins up at me. "I'm glad." My eyes widen slightly at my sudden increase in heart rate. Someone coughs next to me. We both turn and look. "Zexion?" (I keep typing Sexion!! Haha!) Sora asks, letting me go.

"Yea. You said bring someone."

He nods. "Right. Um… Let's get going or we'll miss the movie." He starts walking back to Riku and Kairi.

"I don't think he likes me." Zex says, leaning against me.

"Don't' you two have a past?" I say, walking toward the others causing Zex to almost fall.

He stands there surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Didn't. You just told me."

"Hey!" He jumps on my from behind. "You little dick!"

I grin and push him off me. "Not little!"

"Right!" He grins and jumps on me again. "Cuz Axel doesn't like 'em small!"

"Exactly!" I nod, allowing him to stay on my back. "Wait! How would you know?!"

He smirks and jumps off me. "It's a secret!" He runs off toward the others.

"Why you…" I growl. "Get back here!" I run after him.

"No!" He hides behind Riku who has an amused look on his face.

I glare at him and try to catch him but he moves too fast. Riku just laughs at us. "Zexion!"

He continues to grin and runs behind Kairi. "You won't catch me!"

Kairi giggles and blushes as he wraps his arms around her waist for protection. "You two are fun to watch!" She says, laughing.

"Why thank you." He kisses her cheek and runs off again.

"Damn you, Zexion!" I run after him as he hides behind Sora. Sora just stands there with wide eyes as I chase Zexion in a circle around him. "What did you do with **MY** Axel?!"

He just can't stop laughing. "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

_**You know… You could have caught him by now…**_

_I know. But this is fun._

_**You? Fun? Then… you're not angry?**_

_I know, right? No I'm not._

"Alright, Zexy!" I stop running and fake glare at him. "You asked for it!" I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground.

He laughs as he falls back with me on top of him. "Ok! Ok! I give!"

I smirk down at him. "Good. Now talk."

He tries to keep his giggling in. "Demyx told me."

"So… You…"

"Yup!"

"You asshole!" I fake glare at him and begin tickling his sides.

"Ah! No! Stop!" He bursts out laughing. "I'm Sorry! I'm sorry!"

I stop and smile down at him. "Good." I get to my feet and help him to his.

He gives me a goofy smile. "I see a new friendship!"

I laugh at him. "New? Tis old my friend!" I say, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Of course!"

We turn back to the others. Kairi and Riku are trying as hard as they can not to pee in their pants. Sora, on the other hand, has his face hidden and his fists are clenched at his sides. I tilt my head at this.

"So, We going or what?" Zexion asks.

"Yea, let's go." Riku says.

"Yay!" Zexion moves away from me and hops off after Kairi and Riku. I watch them walk away for a moment before going over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora… You alright?"

He tenses for a moment but then it's gone. He snaps his head up and smiles at me. "Yea. Let's go." He begins walking away but I grab his hand, stopping him. He doesn't move to face me.

"I know you better then that, Sora." He mumbles something that I didn't hear. "What?"

"Who's Axel?" He asks, softly.

I'm somewhat taken back by his question. "Um… He is… Was my boyfriend back at Twilight."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yea. I'm… Well…" I rub the back of my neck with my free hand. "Gay."

His hand clenches tightly around mine. "He… _was_ your boyfriend?"

"Yea. We broke up when I moved."

"You called him… Your Axel."

"Well… I was messing with Zexion."

"Oh…"

I walk up next to him, still holding his hand. "Sora… Did that bother you?"

_**BINGO!**_

He keeps his head lowered so I can't see his face. "You two are so close."

"Who? Me and Zex?"

"Yea."

"Well… Um…" I blush, a little uncomfortable. "He knows my friends from Twilight. So… We're close cuz we both understand each other on that level."

"And I don't understand you?"

I stare at the side of his face. _That's what this is about?_

_**You really are slow…**_

_Shut up!_

"Of course you do… Just… Sora… We haven't seen each other in 10 years. That's a long time. A lot of things have happened to me in that time and I've changed. Zex know the jest of it."

He snaps his head up and connects his eyes with mine. "Well, why can't I know?"

"I… You can… We just haven't… Talked about it."

"Then let's talk." He turns to face me. "I want to know everything about you Roxas." He unexpectedly hugs me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, burying his head in my chest.

"S-Sora…?" I bring my hand and rest it on top of his head.

"Roxas…" He nuzzles his head against my chest. "I missed you so much. After you left… I was so lonely."

I glance about and notice Riku, Zexion, and Kairi have stopped walking and are staring at us. "I… Um… Sora, how about we talk about this… some where else?"

He looks up and nods. "Ok."

"You guys go ahead." I yell over at them. "We-"

"Gotcha!" Zexion winks and pulls Riku and Kairi away.

_It's like he can read my mind._ I grab Sora's hand and pull him across the street to my house. We got up onto the porch and I take him over the swing we have. I sit him down on it and sit next to him. "So.. Um…"

"Roxas…?" He has his head lowered so I can't see his face.

"Yea?"

"Did you forget me? Cuz I never forgot you… I thought about you everyday and dreamt of the day you'd return." He leans against me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Did you?"

I stare at his head. "I… I thought about you, at first, everyday. But after a while… I didn't forget you. It just hurt to think about you. So I preoccupied myself with others. But I did always want to come back."

"You didn't want to leave Twilight, did you?"

"No. I loved it there. I felt like I belonged there."

"I've never been there… But I heard it was… Well… not a very pleasant place."

I shrug. "Compared to here, that's true. But once you get to know the place and the people, it's cool."

"It changed you."

I'm surprised at the tone in his voice. "No… I just grew up."

"Differently then you would have here."

"I suppose. But I'm still the Roxas you knew when we were 6."

He nuzzles against my shoulder. "I know. I can see it in your eyes."

"Half the stuff you say I don't get."

He raises his head and smile at me. "I could say the same about you."

I return his adorable smile. "Are you better now?"

"I suppose…" He rests his head back on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, Roxas."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Roxas!" Someone hugs my neck from behind.

"Hey, Zex."

"He grins and nuzzles his cheek against mine. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to read." I turn a page in my book.

"But, it's such a pretty day." He lets go of me and runs around the bench I'm sitting on. "Play with me!"

I shake my head at him. "You're a mental freak."

He stops in front of me and grins. "I know!" He sits down next to me, calming down. "What brings you here anyway? The park isn't you're kinda place."

I close my book and place it beside me. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Ah." He begins kicking his feet back and forth.

"What brings you here?"

"Same."

"Roxas! Zexion!" We both look up and see Riku and Sora walking toward us.

"Sora!" Zex jumps up and runs over to him. He hugs him tightly.

"Zex!" Sora blushes and pushes him away. Zex just smiles and hovers near Riku, Sora runs over to me and I stand up. "Hey, Rox."

"Hey."

"Ah ha!" Zex attacks Sora from behind. "So this is who you're waiting for!"

"No."

"No?" Zex lets him go. "Then who?"

"You're waiting for someone?" Sora tilts his head at me.

I rub the back of my head. "Kinda."

"Zexion!" Zex is suddenly attacked by a blonde guy in black.

"Ah! Get it off me! Get it off me!" He begins flailing about.

"How dare you!" The guy huggles him. "And I came all the way here to see you!"

Zexion stares at the spiky blonde. His eyes widen suddenly. "Demyx!" He throws his arms around the other boy.

_Demyx? Then…_

Two strong arms suddenly wrap around me from behind. "Hey, Roxie." His husky voice says next to my ear.

I freeze and can feel the blush come to my cheeks. "A-Axel."

Sora's eyes widen as he looks between me and the much taller red head.

"The one and only." He smirks against my cheek. "Miss me?"

My heart doesn't pick up it's normal rate when ever I'm near Axel. "I…"

He lets go of me and steps up beside me, an arm still around my shoulder. He leans down so he's eye level with me and I turn my head to look at him. "You've been gone way too long." He leans forward and places his lips against mine. But the normal flutter doesn't happen. He pulls back, smirking, and stands up straight, noticing Sora.

"Rox!" I snap back to reality and snap my head toward Zex. "Later!" He waves, walking off, clinging to Demyx. _So that's who he was waiting for. _I wave back at him slowly.

"So, how's the cute little brunette?" Axel asks, bringing my attention back to him and Sora.

"Ah." I look at Sora and see his head is lowered. _**ROXAS!**_

_What the fuck!_

_**You hurt him!**_

_Do what?_

_**Heartless fool…**_

I ignore the voice and stare at Sora. His fists are clenched tightly at his side. "This… Is Sora."

"Sora, hm?" Sora snaps his head up at his name.

"Yup! That's me!" He says with a big grin. _**A big FAKE grin.**_ "And you are?"

"Axel."

"Oh! I've heard about you. Nice to meet you."

Axel nods. "Yea, you too."

"I'll see you alter Roxas." Sora gives me a smile, then turns around and takes off running. _Was it just me or did it look like he was about to cry?_

_**Wasn't just you…**_

Riku glares at me as Sora runs past him. _What did I do?_ The Riku takes off after his friend. _**His smile didn't reach his eyes.**_

"Strange kid."

I remember Axel's presence and carefully step away from him. "Axel… What are you doing here?"

He smirks and places his hands on his hips. "You aren't happy to see me?"

"Axel." I say, warningly.

"Alright. Alright." He throws his hands up in defense. "Demyx told me he was coming here to see Zexion so I tagged along in hopes of seeing you."

"I'm glad to see you but…" I glance in the direction Sora ran off in.

"So you've already moved on?" He crosses his arms.

"It's not like that!" I bark at him.

"Right." He shakes his head and starts walking away. "Better go to him before you lose him." He waves as he disappears around a corner. _What…?_

_**Do what he said! Go after Sora!!!**_

_I don't know where he went! _I pick up my book and begin walking in the direction Sora ran off in. _I guess Dad can wait…_

_**You'll make it up to him later. Now, Sora went home.**_

_How do you know? Riku went after him. _I start walking toward Sora's house.

_**I just know it.**_

_You never make any sense. Who are you anyway? My conscience? I haven't heard from you since I left Destiny._

_**Um… Kinda. I'm kinda like your other, much smarter half.**_

_Oh really?_

_**Yes. I'm connected to Sora in someway.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**I can feel him. His thoughts. His emotions.**_

_So that's how you know more about him then me. You're cheating!_

_**-Laughs- Not really but if you see it that way.**_

_How and why are you connected to him?_

_**I honestly don't know.**_

I shake my head, still not understanding the voice. I stop walking when I realize I've arrived at Sora's house. _I'm here, again, why?_

_**Because…**_

_Because?_

_**Just knock on the door already!**_

_Chill! _I knock on the door and wait.

After a moment the door opens and pale blue meets angry aqua. My eyes widen slightly but I'm not too surprised to see Riku standing before me. _He's not alone…_

_**He will be.**_

"What do you want?" He asks, his eyes narrowed at me.

"I want to talk to Sora."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you."

I sigh and try to keep control of my temper. "Riku, please."

He looks me up and down before stepping up beside me. "Hurt him and I kill you." He whispers to me as he walks away.

I look at him over my shoulder as he walks away. _Ok, now I'm curious._ I shake my head and enter the house, closing the front door behind me. _Now where could he be?_

_**His room.**_

I head upstairs and go to his room. I consider knocking but the voice commands me to just enter. So, I open the door and enter.

"Riku!" I'm hugged around the waist by Sora suddenly. "Did you make him go away?" He nuzzles into my chest and I can feel the hot tears begin to dampen the front of my shirt. _He's crying…?_

_**Cuz if you.**_

_What did I do?_

_**You really are a halfwit fool.**_

"Sora…"

He snaps his head up and stares at me with wide, tear filled eyes. "R-Roxas!" I search his blue eyes. He realizes he's still hugging me and jumps back. "W-What are y-you doing here?" He adverts his eyes away from mine.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." I feel uncomfortable. "Apparently, you're not."

He begins rubbing his eyes to get ride of his tears. "I'm f-fine." He voices shows otherwise.

"Sora.." I take a step toward him but he takes one back. "I think we need to talk. What's wrong?"

He shakes his head and turns his back to me. "It's nothing."

I sigh and step up behind him. "Sora. I'm worried."

"There's nothing to-" He freezes as I wrap my arms around him from behind.

"You can't hide anything from me."

He remains quiet for a while with his head lowered. After a few moments, he finally speaks. "Why aren't you with Axel?"

"Because I was worried about you."

But weren't you waiting for him?"

"No. I was waiting for my dad."

He raises his head a bit. "So you and Axel…"

"Are just friends." I say, softly. _Why should it matter anyway?_

"Oh…" He sniffs cutely. "Sorry."

"For what?" I release my hold on him.

He turns to face me and finally meets my eyes. "For making you worry. And for making you miss you dad."

I smile softly. "No big deal. My dad'll get over it. You're more important."

He blushes and adverts his eyes. _**He's just too cute!**_

_He is, isn't he?_

… _**You're agreeing with me?**_

_Sure are._

_**Who are you and what have you done with Roxas?!**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**-Giggles- You know… Maybe you should act more on your thoughts.**_

_Huh? _Before I realize it, I've wrapped my arms around Sora. He tenses up. "R-Roxas?"

I bury my head in his soft spiky hair. "You're just too adorable."

* * *

**Sora's Point of View**

I stare at Roxas' chest as those word leave his mouth. _Adorable? He thinks…_My eyes widen and I can feel the blush come to my cheeks. "Roxas… Are you ok?"

"Perfect." He whispers into my hair. "You're absolutely perfect."

_W-What?!_ My heart begins to race as his grip on me tightens. "R-Roxas?"

He freezes and lets go of me quickly. "Sorry." He mumbles and blushes.

_Don't let go… _"Roxas… What…"

He raises those beautiful eyes and meets mine. "Sora… Can I ask you something?"

I swallow hard and nod. "Anything."

He takes a deep breath and walks past me, sitting on my bed. "We're friends, right?"

I stand there for a moment before sitting down next to him. "Of course."

He buries his head in his hands. "What's wrong with me?"

I stare at him, surprised. "Roxas?"

He snaps his head up and narrows his eyes at me. "Why do you always blush when I talk to you?"

I can feel a new blush coming on. "Wh-"

"And why were you so upset about me and Zexion?"

"I-"

"And why did you take off when you saw Axel and me?" I open my mouth but snap it shut. _I … really don't know. _He leans toward me till out noses are barely touching. "Sora, do you like me?"

"W-What?!" I scoot back, away from him. "We're f-friends! It's just been awhile is all!"

He searches my eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

_You better be right Damnit!_

_**I'm always right.**_

_Su-_ My thoughts cease as Sora begins to return my kiss. I swallow hard and lean in more, adding more pressure against his lips. I bring my hand up and gently rest it on his hip. In return, Sora wraps his arms around my neck, burying his hands in my hair and deepening the kiss. _**See! -Grin- Actions DO speak louder then words!**_ Sora moans as I pull him closer to me. I run my tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance. He opens his mouth slightly with a moan and I take that opportunity to thrust my tongue into his mouth causing another moan. _**I'm always right. Now admit it!**_

_I'm kinda busy…_

_**I'll make you pull away.**_

_You can't do that._

_**Sure can! **_My hand begins to let go of Sora.

_Fine! You're always right!_

_**Thank you.**_

I gain control of my hand again and rest it on Sora's lower back. _This feels better then I thought. _I gently push his down on the bed and crawl up on top of him, putting my weight into one hand holding me above him. He moves one hand down my neck slowly and lets it rest on my shoulder. Sora's small, soft moans are beginning to get to me as we continue to kiss. The fight for dominance was lost long ago and I won. I take pride in this considering I was always Uke with Axel.

A knock at the door stops out movements. "Sora? Are you in there sweetie?" His mom asks.

"He breaks away form my lips, panting. "Yea, Mom." She begins turning the knob. "Don't come in!" He closes his eyes tightly as he yells that.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea. I'm just… Getting dressed."

"Oh! Well, I'm going out for a bit with Roxas' mother. I'll be back later."

"Alright, Mom. Be safe."

"Will do! Bye, Sweetie." She walks away leaving us in silence.

I finally let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and let my forehead rest on Sora's shoulder, putting some of my weight on him. "That was close."

"Very." He sighs.

_**Now the talk.**_

_What?_

_**It's obvious you guys like each other. Now comes the talk.**_

_The talk?_

"Roxas?" _**YUP!**_

"Hm?"

"W-What was that?"

I raise my head and meet his eyes. "A kiss."

"Yea but… I mean… Friends don't kiss."

I search his eyes and realize he's on the brink of tears. _Look what you did! _I raise my hand form his waist and place it against his cheek. "Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"Do you just want to stay friends? Or more?" I stroke his cheek with my thumb.

"I-I…" A blush appears on his cheeks and nose. _**He's so Kawaii!!!**_

"Sora, I like you." He stares up at me. "No… I love you." I lean down and put my forehead against his. His blush spreads to his cute little ears. _Even cuter._

"Roxas…"

"I loved you back when we were younger. I just didn't know it… It hurt to leave you, Sora." I nuzzle his nose with mine. "I'll never do it again. Whether you'll have me or not, I'll always be here for you."

"I…" He swallows hard. "I feel the same. I… It hurt so much when you left. Over the years, I realized how I felt but thought I'd never see you again… But I remembered your promise to come back. When I saw you at school all those feelings came flooding back… Bit it hurt when you obviously didn't remember me." Small tears begin falling from his eyes.

"I never forgot you." I brush away his tears. "I just… We've been thru this."

"I know." He adverts his eyes to the side. "That's why I said I was ok…"

"But?"

"But… I began to realize how jealous I became whenever another guy got close to you." He meets my eyes again. "Zexion mainly… But even if Riku got too close. It was like I was some possessive freak… It scared me. But I dealt with it and tried to ignore the pain I felt whenever Zexion would touch you and you'd react. It's weird…" He looks past me at the ceiling. "I guess… It hurt to see you touch him like that and not touch me like that…" He returns his eyes to mine. "But that's so selfish, you know? So I tried to ignore it."

I nod, understanding. "What changed then?"

"I couldn't take Axel kissing you…" He moves his eyes to the side. "It sounds… cheesy I guess… But it was like any hope of us ever being together fell apart when he kissed you."

"I told you. Axel and I-"

"But I didn't know that then… I… I didn't want to see you again. But you came. And… That made me happy."

I tilt my head slightly and kiss him gently causing him to look at me. "You mean the world to me Sora. You always have. I know I haven't shown how I feel but I just realized it myself. It's not to late, is it?" I ask him, hopeful.

He shakes his head. "I waited 10 years… I'd wait forever for you." He leans up and kisses me back.

I smile and return his kiss. "I love you Sora."

He smiles that adorably goofy smile of his. "I love you too, Roxas." He leans up and presses his lips to mine.

_**See? I AM always right.**_

_Guess I should thank you._

_**Perhaps… I'm just happy to FINALLY see you two together.**_

_No gloating?_

_**-Smile- Not now. You're busy.**_

_So now it doesn't matter?_

_**Oh, you soooo owe me.**_

_I suppose I do. Thanks._

_**Anytime.**_

* * *

YAY! It's done! I'm pretty happy with it. Took me FOREVER to write… I went thru about 4 different endings… I settled with this one and I think this one's alright. So… Please Review!!! Thanks for reading!! Bye-Bye!

-Shinza-


End file.
